


Taken To Task

by photonromance



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Spock, Dom/sub, M/M, Mission Fic, Ownership, Sub!Jim, Subbing as Relaxation, mentions of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: Jim is wound up with stress after a mission full of close calls and Spock needs to take him down a few pegs so he can handle the stresses ahead. And Spock knows the best way to take Jim apart before putting him back together.





	Taken To Task

They’re fresh from a round of close calls and tough decisions and there is to be a diplomatic meeting with a Federation applicant in a few hours. Jim is exhausted and Spock knows the best way to soothe Jim in a short amount of time is with a brief scene.

Jim is already suspended in his headspace. His wrists are bound behind his back in soft Orion silk, the same shade of red as the hangings in Spock’s quarters, where they’re currently playing.

Spock sits back in his deskchair and surveys his work. His captain is kneeling beside his desk, dressed only in uniform slacks, eyes downcast demurely. Spock knows if he forced Jim’s chin up, those honeyed eyes would be dazed.

He’s been feeding Jim Christine’s Plomeek soup with his fingers for a few minutes now and his mouth is still kiss bruised and swollen. The soup is viscous enough to cling heavily to two fingers and Jim’s nearly finished the bowl that way. He hasn’t eaten in two days so he’s complaining, dispite not usually enjoying Plomeek.

“You’ve been neglecting your dietary needs.” Spock says, pleased when Jim does not tighten up defensively. He only nods, keeping his eyes down. “I should let Doctor McCoy punish you as he so often threatens."

Jim leans in and presses his cheek to Spock’s knee, silent apology. Spock rewards him with a ruffle of his hair and nudges his knees apart with his boot. Jim flushes and Spock applies carefully calculated pressure to Jim’s swelling cock. "I should punish you myself.” He adds when Jim sighs into the pressure. Jim nods, rocking up gently.

“I’d fuck you senseless if I thought you could sit through negotiations with my come dripping out of you the entire time.” Jim’s hips jerked into Spock’s boot sharply. It must have hurt, but it only increased his pleasure. Ah, Spock thinks to himself, Jim is craving possession, not merely physical punishment. Spock is always sure to give him just what he desires most.

Leaning back in his chair, Spock opens his uniform pants and frees his own cock. Jim looks up enough to catch a glimpse and licks his lips. Not tonight. Spock permits himself a tiny smile and begins to stroke himself leisurely. “I think I would like to hear you tonight.” He says, squeezing the base of his cock purely for Jim’s wandering eyes, “I want to hear you take your pleasure."

Jim looks up, biting his lip. Spock pushes his boot just a fraction harder and plush lips part in a gasp. Spock drops his voice the way he knows Jim loves, "You may answer my questions."

"To whom to you belong, James?"

Jim rocks up against Spock’s boot and moans. "I’m yours, C-Commander.” He pushes his chest out as he arches up into the pressure. He must be painful in his slacks, but he keeps rolling, grinding into Spock’s boot. “I’m your boy."

"Precisely, James.” Spock stokes himself faster, squeezing tighter as Jim pumps faster, “Tell me, what are you after I strip away your rank and dignity? What could there possibly be left?"

"Hunger.” Somehow Jim always delivers to Spock’s questions, a filth of his own choosing, “I’m hungry for you all the time.” Spock shutters his own moan and fucks his fist a little faster. He’s dripping precome already, providing slickness and a filthy sound. “You make me into such a slut.” Jim continues, voice shivering, “I love it. The idea of being yours. The only one you fuck."

"You would not know, even if I chose to take another.” Spock points out, “Perhaps the good Doctor enjoys taking my cock as much as you do."

Jim’s hips stutter in their rhythm. "Like my moaning too much.” He gasps, “I’m too slutty for you. Bones would never- oh fuck.” Spock pushes punishingly. “God, yes!"

Spock leans in and pulls Jim forward for a brutal kiss. "Would you like your dessert, James?” He rumbles. Jim nods eagerly, licking at Spock’s mouth already. He’s pushed back onto his heels and Spock spreads his knees. “Tell me again, James.” He demands, “You’ll need to earn it.”

“I’m your boy, Commander.” Jim pleads, licking his lips and fucking against Spock’s sole, “I- I’m your slut, hungry for you, your cock, all the time."

Spock rarely allows himself to be loud during sex, but he knows what Jim needs. "My precious James.” He murmurs, stoking himself harder, “After the meeting, I’m going to take you apart.”

“Please,” Jim opens his mouth wide and pants, “Want to ride you, take your cock. Please, Commander, I want your come, wanna drink you."

Spock comes silently, drawing every drop he can to spill over Jim’s face. Vulcans produce more semen than humans and it’s a trait Spock is occasionally pleased to have.

It’s cooler than Jim’s fevered skin, but it sears regardless. The sensation will remain for a long while yet, an invisible mark of ownership. And Jim’s golden skin is lovely streaked in off white Vulcan come.

Jim comes in his pants. His hips jerk helplessly and Spock massages him gently. He slumps weakly as his orgasm tapers off and Spock gathers him up. He’s boneless against Spock’s thigh.

Spock wipes come from Jim’s cheek with his thumb and pushes it into his mouth. Jim laps it up eagerly. He tells Spock it’s sweeter than human semen, a pleasant side effect of his diet and genetic advantage. More than once they’ve returned to their quarters after dinner to have ‘dessert’ on their own.

After feeding Jim and tucking him in for a short nap, Spock showers in preparation for the meeting. Jim will be in much better spirits when he wakes and if negotiations go well, he may yet earn another treat before they go to bed.


End file.
